Tale of Jessie Potter
by vampiregal212
Summary: Jessie is the daughter of Harry Potter. With her best Friend Aaron Weasley she learns new things about her mother and why she died....and if she really did
1. Intro

-1**Intro  
**Hi. My name is Jessie Potter. And yes I'm related to Harry Potter in fact I'm his daughter. I never knew my mum because she died when I was a year old **/sniffle/ **great! Now I'm crying again**./Sigh/** well moving on. My dad has raised me for 16 years now on his own. y best friend sense I was born is Aaron Wesley. He is very hyperactive and just like his dad Ron…well at times. Me? I'm quiet and sneaky. that's how we made the "famous" Draco Malfoy quit his job as Potions teacher at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

-1

**Chapter one**  
BEEP! BEEP!  
"ugh!" groaned a girl with black hair flowing down her back. She awake again to someone shaking her.  
"WAKE UP!" yelled a boy her age,  
"grr Aaron…GO AWAY!" Yelled the girl while throwing a pillow at Aaron.  
He got hit and fell backwards off her bed. "DAMN! Cant I hang with my BEST friend?" he said.  
She stared at Aaron. He green eyes changed to a Carmel color.  
"AHHH! Stop that!"  
"stop what?"  
"stop reading my mind! You know.."  
"I LIKE YOU OK?" Jessie covered her mouth. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red  
"Y..Y..You l..like me?" Aaron asked  
Jessie nodded still blushing as she got up and headed for the door.  
Aaron stopped her and held her close  
"Aaron we need…" Jessie started to say but Aaron had kissed her.


	3. Chapter 2

-1Jessie went down stairs to see Ron and her dad talking away about her and aaron and also playing wizards chess. Jessie lightly laughed. She soon felt her shorts be pulled down.  
"AARON!"Jessie was really pissed at that point.  
Aaron ran down the stairs and jessie ran after him. She then tackled him and with Harry and Ron watching he kissed her. Jessie jumpped up and ran to her room blushing and almost crying.  
"Whats wrong with her?" ron asked  
"I dont know."Harry replied  
"i'll go check" Aaron said running a hand through his messy brown hair.  
/the basterd/ Jessie thought  
/im no basterd! i just really like you/ replied aaron  
/get out of my head/  
/NO/  
Aaron came to her door and saw jessie crying  
"DONT COME IN!" Jessie yelled  
"I will if i want" Said aaron  
Jessie stood up only to be brought back down by pain in her head. She started screaming. Aaron ran to her said and held her close to keep her calm. Jessie soon blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3

-1As soon as Jessie had blacked out Harry came running in.  
"Is she..ok?"  
"I think."  
"thank god"  
"take care of her" Harry said  
"I will" Aaron soon replied  
Aaron picked Jessie up and put her on her bed

_Jessie's dream  
"Hello?"  
"hello my little one"  
"w..who are you!"  
"I am your mother"  
Jessie stared wide-eyed  
"No your not. my mother is dead and has been for 15 years."  
"you father doesn't want to hurt you so he lied" The women with long bushy brown hair said  
"no…my dad would NEVER lie to me!" Jessie was trying to hide tears but it didn't work  
_  
Jessie awoke with tears falling down her face  
"You ok Jess?" Aaron asked  
Jessie started crying uncontrollably. Aaron wrapped his arms around her and tried so hard to calm her down.  
"she..she said she was my mom and and that my dad lied about my mothers death" Jessie said through the tears  
"That cant be. Your mom has been dead for 15 years. I mean it couldn't be her unless something happened between your mom and dad." Aaron replied  
They soon went downstairs and to the basement to practice some hexes.

_Ron and Harry  
_"Harry, its ok she's awake and with Aaron. You know she's save with him" Ron said  
"yea yea I know but still I'm afraid Hermione got to Jessie's mind and is starting to tell her things about why I lied to her, about her mother's death." Harry said with a worried voice  
**BOOM!  
**Harry and Ron ran down to the basement only to see Jessie and Aaron on the ground laughing.  
"Aaron…"Giggle "messed up.." Giggle " and put a.. " giggle " Laughing hex… "giggle " on us!"  
Harry and Ron laughed and Aaron managed to take the hex off and Jessie and Aaron took DEEP breathes  
The rest of the day was filled with Teasing Aaron for the hex and Jessie for the Kiss she had received from Aaron.  
_Harry and Jessie_  
As soon ad Ron and Aaron left Jessie watched T.V and Harry came in.  
"hey, you ok Jess? I mean you did blackout and all" Harry asked  
"Dad, I'm ok but I want to know what my moms name was" Jessie asked  
He sighed "Your moms name was Hermione Granger. She was the smartest witch of our age. She had long brown bushy hair. She was Ron and Mine's best friend. We always caused trouble. Like you and Aaron. And that's all" Harry said then he left

_Ron and Aaron  
_"Dad? Who was Jessie's mom?" Aaron asked  
Ron soon explained about Hermione and how he had the biggest crush on her.  
"heh so you had a crush….on Jessie's mom?" Aaron asked  
"Yes I did and don't laugh" Ron elbowed his son.  
"dang. Ok fine dad I wont laugh…much" Aaron mumbled the last part  
the got home and Aaron was attacked by his mom  
"MOM! I..CANT…BREATHE!" Aaron managed to yell  
"Luna honey please leave Aaron alone he just went through a rough day with Jessie" Ron said  
"Yea I heard about it. Harry just called and told me" Luna said


End file.
